Weird but great
by Souen Yuuki
Summary: Sasusaku.. semoga bagus... . .b selamat membaca.. RnR please.. :3


******Disclaimer:  
NARUTO **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Sasusaku © Souen Yuuki**

**Warning : Lemon/Lime, OOC,etc**

**One shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Weird but great**

Pukul 6 pagi. Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Mendengarkan suara kicauan burung sangatlah menenangkan. Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure membuatku semangat untuk melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa. Awal yang cerah untuk menjalani hidup baru. Yah, melupakan masa lalu memang sangat sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya.

" Sayang." - Peluk seseorang dari belakang -

" S...Sasuke." -Blushing-

" Kenapa gugup hmm?" -Tanyanya sambil mencium lembut leherku-

" K..Kamu mengagetkanku." - Blushing-

" Mengagetkan? Bukankah setiap hari begini?" -Ucapnya sembari menjilat leherku-

" Uhhh...I..ini masih pagi sasuke" -Katanya sedikit memberontak-

" Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Sudah 1 bulan kamu tidak memberiku jatah say" -Ucapnya seraya membuat kissmark di leherku-

"I..Iya...T..Tapihh..ahh..." Aku merasakan dia meremas payudaraku yang besar

" Apa? Bicaralah yang jelas sayang" Katanya sambil terus meremas payudaraku

" S..Sasukehh...B...Ber...hen...tihh..ahhh...nghh.." Aku terus mendesah. Remasannya sungguh membuatku melayang

" Kenapa? Bukankah kamu menikmatinya sayang?" Kata sasuke sambil membuka pakaianku dengan kasar

" Y..Yah...T...Ta..Ta..Pihhh..." Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan

" Tapi apa say? " Tanyanya tidak sabaran. Dia membuka pakaian dan braku. Di remasnya payudaraku dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa melenguh, mendesah dan menahan malu. Meskipun aku istrinya, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap malu di depannya.

" Nghh...Ahh.." Desahku membuat sasuke semakin nakal.

Tangannya mulai membuka dan menurunkan rok dan cd yang kupakai. Ku coba tahan tangannya tapi malah di tepisnya. Akhirnya aku telanjang bulat di pelukannya. Dia di belakang dan aku di depan. Dia meremas-remas payudaraku. Memainkan clitoris vegyku. Dan perlakuannya itu membuatku semakin ingin merasakan penisnya di lubangku.

" Nghh..S..Ssa...su..kehh...uhh...nghh.." Desahanku membuat jarinya yg di vegy semakin nakal.

" Keluarkan desahan terbaikmu sayang. Cepatlah. Aku menantikannya." Aku merasakan tangannya mulai memasuki vaginaku. "Ugghh...S...sa...su...keehh...aaahh...uhh...s...s t...opphh..." Badanku menggeliat saat ke-4 jarinya masuk ke vaginaku. Dia memberikan kissmark di leherku sebagai bukti bahwa aku miliknya. Aku yang di rasanya sudah melupakan jarinya yang di vaginaku, mulai di gerakkan. Jari itu mulain bergerak. Sungguh sakit dan perih rasanya. Meskipun ini yang ke-3 kalinya tetapi entah kenapa masih terasa sakit. Dia menggerakkannya semakin cepat.

" Ahh...ahh..ahh..ahnn..s..sa..su..kehh..p...pe..lan hh...ahh..ahh..ahh..s...st...ophh..ahhn..ahnn.." Teriak dan desahanku tidak menghentikannya. Dia tambah mempercepat gerak jarinya.

" Bagaimana sayang? Hmm? Enak?" Dia berkata dengan nada mendesah di telingaku. Aku semakin melayang di buatnya.

"Y..yah...aahh...ahh..uh...g...god...ouh...y..ye.. .ahh..ahnn.." Vaginaku mulai basah karna cairan yang keluar. Aku tau sasuke menyeringai. Dia berhasil membuatku menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana sayang? Mau lebih hmm.." Katanya mendesah dengan tangannya yang bertanyambah cepat bergerak

" S...Si...khh...sahh..." Nafasku yang habis karna ulahnya membuatku tidak dapat berbicara dengan jelas. Dan itu mengakibatkan dia semakin nakal. Dia menambahkan dildo ke analku.

" A...Ahhh...s...sa...su...kehh...aaouhh...j..ja...n ganhh...ahh.." Dia memasukkan dildo ke analku lalu diremasnya keras payudaraku. Peluh membanjiri tubuhku.

" Enak sayang? Hmm? Jawab aku!" Bentaknya mempercepat getaran di dildo dan gerakan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan menahan carian itu keluar dari vaginaku.

" Ayolah sayang. Keluarkan. Keluarkan yang banyak." Dia menyeringai layaknya iblis. Di kocok terus vaginaku di remasnya kuat payudaraku yang sedari tadi bebas

" Ahh..s...sa..su..ke...uhh...k..ke...lu...arrhh...a ahh.." Klimaks. Nafasku yang putus-putus membuat sasuke senang. Di cabutnya tangannya k dari vaginaku " Ahhss..." Desahku.

" Mau lagi sayang? " Katanya sembari mencabut dildo dari analku " Uhh..."

" Gimana? Mau lagi tidak?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia membuka semua pakaiannya duduk di tepi ranjang sedangkan aku masih berdiri membiarkan cairan itu mengalir ke bawah dan melihat penynya yang sudah menegang;

" Kemari." Katanya mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menuju ke arahnya dan saat aku meraih tangannya dia membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke analku " Ahhh..." Teriakku " S...sakit sa...su..keh.." Kataku menahan perih. Dia memelukku dari belakang.

" Sakura-chan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukan lhoh. Tapi kenapa masih sempit yah?" Tanyanya sembari meremas payudaraku

" Uhh... y..yah...a...aku...t...tidak...tauhh..." Ku gigit bibir bawahku. Ku biarkan sasuke meremas payudaraku

" Aahhh.." Desahku saat dia mulain menggenjot analku

" Enak hmm" Dia menambahkan kecepatan

" Y..Yahhh...aahh...ahh...ahh...s..sa...kithh...ahh. ..ahh...ouhh...ahh..."Desahanku semakin keras saat genjotannya semakin cepat

" Ahh..aahh..s..sas...s...sa...kithh...ahh..ouhh...a ahh.." Ku pegang tangannya yang di PD. Aku bantu meremas-remas Pdku.

" Sudah terangsang hmm.." Katanya sambil membuat kissmark yang telah menghilang

" Yah...yah...t...te...russhh..uhh...ahh.." Aku merasakan penis sasuke mulai membesar dan itu sangatlah nikmat di lubang analku.

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba. Aku melihat naruto di sana.

" N...Naru...tohh...kunhh...aaahh.." Sasuke semakin cepat menggenjot analku. " Aouhhh...sukehh..." Dimasukkannya lagi dildo itu ke vaginaku.

" Teme, waktuku hmm.."

" Yah,kau bagian depan. Aku masih asik dengan lubang ini" Kata sasuke sambila terus menggenjotku

"Ja..ja..nganhh...a..ak...uhhh..m..mo..honhh..." Kataku sambil menahan desahan

" Sudah terlanjur saku sayang. Sekarang trima seranganku sayang" Dengan cepat naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku hanya dapat menuruti kemauanku suamiku dan teman baikku. Mereka mengerjakanku dengan sangat baik. Anal, Vagina dan mulutku penuh dengan cairan. Aku hanya dapat tidur telentang di atas ranjang akibat pekerjaan mereka. Sedangkan mereka dapat berjalan, makan dan minum. Mereka membiarkanku kehabisan tenaga.

" Bagaimana sayang servisnya? Enak?" Tanya suamiku kepadaku sembari dia memainkan klitorisku

" Teme, gantian akulah. Kamu tadikan sudah." Kata naruto mulai meremas remas payudaraku

" Dasar dobe. Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Mereka memainkan puttingku, meremas payudaraku, memasukkan 2 jari mereka masing-masing ke vaginaku yang berhasil membuatku terangsang lagi, mereka menyiksaku.

" Mau lagi sakura sayang?" Tanya naruto sambil mengocok vaginaku

" Dobe, bagaimana kalau kau mengikuti caraku". Kata suamiku sambil meremas-remas payudaraku. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara karna mulutku yang di kunci dan tanganku yang di ikat ke atas dengan penyangga tempat tidur. Aku hanya dapat menggeliat seperti cacing yang kepanasan.

" Cara apa teme?" Tanya naruto mengocok vaginaku dengan cepat. Aku mulai terangsang dengan perlakuannya.

" Ck... Kau membuatnya basah lagi dobe"

" Tapi ini sangatlah nikmat teme." Di tekannya tangannya ke vaginaku. Aku hanya dapat menggenggam erat jariku dan menggeliat

" Ck... Kita ajak dia mandi. Bagaimana?"

" Itu ide bagus teme. Ayo kita mandi saku sayang." Di tariknya jari-jarinya keluar dari vaginaku. Aku hanya dapat menggeliat saja saat jarinya keluar dari vaginaku.

" Gendong dia dobe"

" Enak saja. Kau saja. Dasar teme malas."

" Kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan jatahku duluan. Deal?"

" Tidak! Aku duluan teme baka !"

" Kalau begitu angkat dia ke kamar mandi"

" Baiklah , baiklah"

Naruto mengangkatku ala bridal style ke kamar mandi. Air hangat sudah menyala tinggal melaksanakan niat mereka saja.

" Let's begin teme"

" Yeah, let's begin"

Aku di masukkan bathtub. Merekapun juga masuk. Tubuhku di sentuh-sentuh lagi oleh mereka. Payudara yang di remas, di pilin, puting yang di gigit, Vegy yang mulai di sentuh-sentuh. Semua perlakuan mereka membuatku terangsang kembali.

" Teme, dia sudah terangsang. Apa kita mulai sekarang pestanya?"

" Yeah..."

Mereka mengangkatku keluar dari bathtub. Sasuke memposisikan aku berlutut menungging. Dan bersiap-siap memasukkan penisnya kembali ke dalam vagina/analku.

" Siap dobe?" Tanya sasuke sambil menggesek-gesekkan penynya ke vegy dan anal-ku.

" Yeah. Hitungan ke tiga teme.."

" Hnmm..."

" 1 …"

" 2 …"

" TIGAHH!" " AHHHH" Mereka memasukkan peny mereka langsung bersamaan tanpa belas kasihan.

" Bagus teme ."

" Yeah, great dobe"

" Let's play baby " Ucap sasuke sambil menggenjot penisnya di analku. Sedangkan naruto menikmati vaginaku . Lengkap sudah siksaanku hari ini.

PLAKK!

Sasuke menampar pantatku agar ikut bergerak. Ku gerakkan pantantku pelan-pelan tetapi sasuke dan naruto menggerakkan peny mereka semakin cepat. " Aahh.. ahh..ahh.. s..stophh...ahh..ouhh..."

" Jangan munafik sakura. Kami tau kau menikmatinya."

" Ayo teme cepat.."

Mereka menggenjot semakin cepat. Vaginaku yang dari tadi sudah berkedut hanya bisa ku tahan saja.

" Keluarkan sayang..."

Kata sasuke menggenjot semakin cepat

" Teme... aku tak kuat..."

" Aku juga dobe.."

Mereka semakin gila dan semakin cepat menggenjot vaginaku

" Ahhh...k..ke..lu..arhhhhh" Kataku  
" Tahan ! " Perintah sasuke sambil mempercepat genotannya.

" Dobehhhhhh!" Croot...croot..croott... Cairan itu menyembur di dalam vaginaku

" You mine baby" Kata sasuke sambilmempercepat genjotannya

" Ahhhhh.. out... " Teriakku  
" Babyyhhh..." Teriak sasuke. Diapun menumpahkn cairannya di bdalam vaginaku

Berjam-jam mereka mengerjaiku. Hinnga jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Naruto pulang. Sedangkan aku terbaring d ranjang dengan sperma di seluruh tubuh. Hingga akhirnya setelah itu aku jatuh tertidur hingga malam esoknya... bersetubuh yang aneh tapi enak..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

yey.. :3 ini fict rated M pertamaku.. :3 Gi mana gi mana? Maaf yah kalo jelek.. ^^ Mohon bantuannya semua.. ^^

RnR please.. ^^ :3


End file.
